Titans Go!
by Darkgirl12
Summary: After getting in to a fight with her parents, Super Girl decides to leave. She becomes a founder of the Teen titans, but just like the other members, she has plenty of secrets that don't quite stay there...


Prologue 

"No! I told you! I'm done! I'm done! You all think that I'm a little kid still, open your eyes! I'm 16 and I've fought for most of my life!" I yelled at my father. My fists were clenched and I was almost seeing red. Why couldn't they just see that I could fight just as well as them?

"Amber -" Dad started, but I cut him off.

"NO! I'm done, if you won't actually see me as a Super hero, then I'm gone." I brought my hands up, palms out and just shook them. Then turning my back, I flew off to my room where I quickly grabbed a duffel bag and filled it with some clothes and Uniforms and a few personal items along with a brush and other such items. Then zipping it shut and slinging it over my shoulder I stormed out of my room, then paused and went back in and heading over to the safe I had and unlocked it. Then I pulled out an envelope and a few pictures I had and also tossed those into the duffle bag. Then I stormed out of the room and flew down the hallway. I flew passed Batman who had Robin next to them. Maybe there was a meeting to be today. Oh well, tough luck. I was leaving now.

I continued to fly and soon had to skid to a halt in mid-air because my way was blocked. Dad and Mom were there along with Wonder Woman and Green Lantern. Dad and Wonder Woman were flying in the air while Green Lantern and Mom were on the floor, making it sure that my path would be blocked from exiting the building. "Now listen here young missy, you're not leaving. No matter what you think, you're not leaving." Mom said, hands on her hips.

"Get on the ground now." Dad emphasized. He had the 'do it now or else' eyes. So slowly I lowered myself to the ground, but not letting the duffel bag hit the floor. Slowly Dad and Wonder Woman lowered to the ground, just as Batman and Robin approached from behind.

"Now, you are going to put your stuff back, and we'll talk about this at the meeting. Understand?" Dad asked, the stern father voice coming out more than usual.

I nodded my head, in agreement, but inside I was waiting, just waiting for an opening in which to slip past and then out the main doors. After that I would be free from all the rules that were made just for my 'benefit'. Dad then turned to converse with Batman, and I saw my chance. Quickly I flew up and sped away from the group of Super heroes. I could hear yelling and knew that Wonder Woman and Dad were flying after me, along with Green Lantern. But I couldn't be concerned with that. I spotted the door not too far in front of me, so I put on an extra boost of speed and sailed through the door, which was conveniently opened by Flash.

I was Free, but I didn't stop flying at my fastest because I knew they were gaining on me. I continued flying, even though it was nearing dusk, I couldn't. I just had to get away from it all. "AMBER!" Dad Yelled, but I kept going. And soon enough I couldn't feel them chasing me. It was then that I knew that they knew I was real and I wasn't coming back under any normal conditions.

_**1 Month Later **_

It's been a month and I've traveled all the way from New York City where the base of the Justice League is to a city on the other side of the Country, Jump City in California. It's a nice little town, but like all big cities, it has a crime rate. And Unfortunately, I'm only one person and can't do the whole town when 5 crimes are going on at the exact same moment. I've gotten to know a few of the locals well enough, though I don't think they like me messing with their hometown much.

At the moment, that's the least of my worries. It's night out, and the usual crimes are taking place. A robbery had happened at the city bank down town. So, naturally, I was flying down there to take a look at what had happened. That was quickly stopped as a streak of green lit up the night sky, and then crashed in front of the pizza place. I halted in air, and slowly flew over to the crash site. Green smoke was billowing up and people were gathering around. I landed on one of the buildings surrounding the area and watched as a red headed girl with a black and purple getup walked out of the crater; eyes glowing green. But the most intriguing thing about her was that her hands were in what appeared as hand cuffs, except the heavy duty ones where your hands weren't even free and traveled up to about your elbow.

"Slopforn ivortmat!" the girl shouted, sliding down the upturned pavement that served as her crater. "Slopforn! Ond gudshik zerrole!"

A flash took place down there, and the girl went nuts! She started screaming and smashing the pavement inward, along with the Taxi and a few surrounding objects. I flew up and zipped down to her at full speed. She turned towards me, just as I slammed into her. I sent her careening back in to a street, smashing into the road before she blew forward and threw me into the Pizza Shop brace that held up the Balcony.

"Man she's Strong!" I remarked as I pushed myself out of the brace. It was then that I noticed that the balcony was crumbling, so I quickly grabbed the pole to make sure it didn't fall as everyone jumped off and on to the ground before taking off running to safety. Once that was done, I turned around, only to get punched back into a building. Concrete fell down on me as I coughed and stood back up, I walked out of the rubble to see her charging at me, but before she got to me, a boomerang, hit her in the side of the head where she had a metal plate. She was sent of course, but turned around quick enough to glare at the offending person.

I looked as well and saw a boy standing there with a black cape around his body. There was no way I wouldn't recognize him; it was Robin!

"Who are you?" he asked the girl, but the girl just flipped around and smashed the car to pieces while he jumped off. She continued to chase after him, slamming her cuffs to the pavement, hoping to smash him into the ground. However what got me was when she picked up a car, _**with her foot**_, and chucked it at Robin. He managed to dodge it, but while he was turned around, looking at where the car had gone, she came up behind him and smacked him across the plaza. I quickly looked to see where the car had gone, only to find it sticking out of a building. Oh well, it's not going anywhere. I hovered in the air and began flying over to where Robin was when she began charging again. He took out his Bo Staff and beat her back with it, knocking her into a car. However, the iron Bo Staff shattered when it hit her. So I flew down in front of Robin just as the girl got up and cricked her neck.

"Zota." She muttered, but loud enough for me to hear. She then jumped up and was going to impact us as I brought my arms up to protect us. But a…_Green goat_ head butted her to the side. Then in mid-air the goat transformed into a Green boy that wore Grey and A purple color all over with a mask on his face.

"Ex-Doom Patrol member Beast Boy, sir, ma'am! How can I help?" He saluted, but his eyes got huge, "Wowzers! You're Robin, aren't you, sir? And you're Super Girl, ma'am!"

"Well, you can start by stop calling me 'sir'." Robin answered. "And don't call me ma'am, please" I added, slightly disturbed by the boy. At this moment, I don't think the boys' eyes could get any bigger and any more…sparkly.

"Well, let me just say that it's a real honor to be-" Beast Boy started but was cut off by Robin.

"Beast Boy, was it?" Robin asked his attention elsewhere.

"Yes, Sir!" he saluted.

I pointed my finger at a figure that was down the road and picking up a big blue bus with her hands in handcuffs. The crazy strong girl that I need to find out what her name is. She threw the bus at the three of us, and Robin and Beast Boy hit the deck while I raised my hands up to catch the thing in midair, but I was not needed as a man in a grey hoody and black pants caught the bus and flung it to the side.

"You know I had that right?" I asked him, hands on my hips.

He turned around, and it was then that I saw that he had what appeared to be a red eye gleaming from underneath the hood. "I know. But what I want to know is who here is messing up my neighborhood!" He shouted.

"She started it!" Beast Boy pointed towards the girl who was walking towards us and then brings her hands down to the pavement in a thunderous crash that shakes the whole block and then some. When it stopped, and I was safely hovering above the ground, I saw the outer shell of her handcuffs come off, freeing her hands. She then raised her hands as they began glowing green. It was then that I figured that it was time to take to the sky. So I flew high just as she let loose a barrage of green bolts of energy at the boys. Smoke rose up, and soon they were running for cover as she was firing at all of them. Then she spotted me, and began letting loose energy bolts at me, causing me to duck and weave to escape the green bolts. Soon they stopped and I flew behind a building that wasn't hit too badly with her attack. After taking a few breaths, I peeked my head around and saw the boys trying to rush the girl who was kneeling on the ground breathing hard.

"Idiots," I mumbled and just as I was about to fly out, a black bird of energy rose up from the ground and blocked the boys way of getting to the girl. I flew out then and hovered behind the girl, just as she noticed my presence. She turned around and was about to fire at me when I put my hands up in the air. Maybe fighting wasn't the way to go about this. I then noticed Robin approach her from the other side, and she noticed as well, as soon she was backing away from him before turning her hands green with energy and holding them threateningly to him.

"Gokta!" She shouted at him.

"Easy, my name is Robin, and I don't want to hurt you. I just want to help." While he was doing this, Robin was reaching into his belt and pulling out a gadget.

"Gokta! Gokta buhovna!" She shouted, bringing her hands closer to Robin's face, which caused me to take a step forward, but at Robin's look, I backed down. Then Robin grabbed her hands and unlocked the cuffs that encased her forearms. She rubs them as the cuffs crash to the ground, barely avoiding crushing Robin's foot.

"There. Now maybe we can be-" Robin is interrupted as the girl grabs him and drags him into a kiss. My eyes widen and soon enough they stop, but the Girl shoves him to the ground. She then shocks me, and probably everyone else farther by talking in English instead of whatever she was talking in earlier.

"If you wish not to be destroyed, you will leave me alone!" She yelled, and before I could stop her, she shot up into the air and was gone. I stared up after her, like everyone else, that is until Beast boy breaks the Silence by introducing himself to The man and the Girl in the Blue robe that I just now noticed.

"So, I'm Beast Boy. Who're you?"

"Well, whoever she was…she sure knows how to make an impression" The man in the grey hoody stated. I walked over and helped Robin stand as I surveyed the damage. Buildings were on fire and destroyed all around the area.

"I think we made a pretty good impression. Crazy space girl's gone, the city's saved, mission accomplished. Right, sir?" Beast Boy said, looking at Robin, I just rolled my eyes.

"Seriously, stop calling me 'sir'" Robin stated, a blank look taking over his face.

"Roger" Beast Boy stood to attention with a salute to Robin. I was trying not to burst out into laughter. Couldn't he see that he hated that?

"Looks like we're done here. I appreciate the help." Robin stated and then began walking off, "Oh, and it was good to see you again Super Girl."

I became confused, did something happen while I was away? Robin doesn't seem like he used to be.

"You're gonna track down the alien?" The girl in the Blue robe stated, looking at Robin.

"I have to find out if she's a threat" Robin stated and continued walking away.

"More like find out if she'll give him another kiss." The man in the hoody muttered. I laughed at that and smiled at the guy. He didn't seem so bad, it's just that eye of his was bugging me. And he still hasn't taken his hood off yet. It was then that I noticed that Beast Boy had run up to Robin.

"Hey, Sir….uh… I mean Robin? Do you maybe-" Beast boy started but was cut off by Robin.

" Sorry, I just went solo. I'm not really looking to join a team." Robin stated firmly before walking off again.

"Need a Sidekick?" Beast Boy attempted, but was ignored.

Alright, now I was confused. What happened between Robin and Batman? Hovering in the air I flew behind Robin and grabbed him by the arms and flew him up to the top of a nearby building.

"What? Super Girl, Let me down!" Robin complained.

"No, I want a few questions answered. What happened?" I asked, putting him down on the building while I hovered in front of him.

"You just saw, An Alien Girl-"

"No, I mean, what happened between the two of you. He was like your father!" I shouted, glaring at him, hands folded across my chest.

"Look, just leave it. We had an argument alright and I left. That's all I'm telling you." Robin stated.

Before I could ask another question a shadow fell across the city and a "DUDE!" rang out from below….Beast Boy. Looking up both Robin and I saw a huge Golden Orange space craft moving across the sky at a slow pace. Then an orange cylinder type device fell from the ship and embedded itself into the island out in the bay. I grabbed Robin by the arms again and we were off towards were Beast Boy and the guy in hoody were standing.

"Looks Like Space girl has friends" The man said as we landed.

"Or Enemies" Robin added as we stared up and the ship. It was at that time that a beam of either light or energy shot out of the cylinder on the island and into the sky. An image of an alien appeared in the air.

"People of Earth! We come to your planet hunting an escaped prisoner – a very dangerous prisoner." I saw movement out of my peripheral vision and Saw the Girl in the blue robe come and join us. "Do not interfere, and we will leave your city with only minimal damage. But if you attempt to assist her…you destruction will be absolute." And with that said, his image faded from the sky and the five of us were left staring at the empty sky.

"That's a big ship" The man said, just as I could spot the cylinder open up and aliens start to come out flying towards the city.

"And those are some scary – looking aliens." Beast Boy added.

"They told us not to interfere." The Blue capped mystery stated.

"You're still going after her, aren't you?" The man said, looking at Robin.

"If he's not, then I am." I stated, turning toward the ship.

"Can we come?" Beast Boy Said, looking hopefully at both Robin and I.

Robin looked at me and then glanced over at the others, "I suppose I could team up, just this once."

I smiled and then flew off to try and find the alien girl that I had been fighting earlier. But I stopped as the rest of them had stopped to look at the other girl. After speaking with her, and some ominous words, she came with us. We then set off and began searching. After a while, we all met up in an alley way, out of the aliens' way as they searched.

"All right, we need some way to track-" Robin began, but the girl, whose name I found out was Raven, cut him off.

"She's near"

I stared at her; how in all that was created did she know that?

"I can sense things" She answered quickly.

"I'll see if I can pick up her scent." Beast Boy then quickly changed into a bloodhound, and began sniffing the ground. All the while the man rolled up his sleeve and uncovered a bionic arm. "There's a sonic analyzer built into my arm. If she's around, I'll hear it."

"Good" Robin said just as Beast boy transformed to say that he had her trail, and then transformed back into the bloodhound.

"And I can hear her heartbeat," The hooded man said.

We then took off, Raven and I in the air while the other three were on the ground running. Quickly using my eyes, I activated my X-Ray vision to see if I could spot her around in the nearby buildings. And just my luck, I saw her in the movie store. Flying faster, I could see that she had blasted the door open to get inside. She was eating the candy once I landed.

"Uh…those taste better without the wrapper." Beast Boy Commented.

I think it took a second for it to register, but she turned around and lit up her hands with her green energy.

"Whoa, it's alright. We're friends, remember?" Robin stated, hands in the air.

"Friends?" She began, advancing towards us; causing us to back up. "Why? For what purpose did you free me?"

"Just…trying to be nice." Robin answered, backing away even more.

"'Nice', we do not have this word on my planet. Closest is 'rutha'" She said, "Weak!"

"Well, around here, 'nice' means 'nice'. And if you want us to keep being nice, you better tell us why the Lizard King took you prisoner."

The alien girl seemed to deflate, her eyes lost the green glow they usually held and the energy disappeared in her hands. "Not prisoner. I am…prize. The Gordanians deliver me to the Citadel, to live out my days as their servant."

Here Raven decided to chip in, "And the Citadel are…?"

"Not Nice."

"Then you're not going with them." Robin said walking forward. I joined him up front, but still behind him. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

"Robin, I think you mean to say 'we'." I corrected. And like all good things, this just had to come to an end. The Wall behind us all blew inward to reveal a small army it looked like of the aliens that had come to earth in search of this girl. We got up from the ground where we had all fallen.

"Seize her!" One of the lizard men shouted. I smirked as I looked at the rest of the group. As the aliens began attacking I got up and flew over to meet them, fist pulled back and knocking one of them out of the building. I activated my heat vision and blasted two of them away, leaving smoke behind. The aliens were forced out of the movie store and into the streets where we began fighting harder. I continued to punch and kick the aliens away, knocking them out. It was then that I noticed an alien slam the red headed girl onto the pavement. The Alien was about to Stab her with his staff when I flew over and bulldozed him over and onto the other side of the street. After hammering my way through some more, they began fleeing back towards their ship. It was then that the alien girl turned towards us, "I believe your expression is 'thanks'"

"Aw man my suit!" Turning my head I looked behind me and the man who was in the hoody now stood, except he didn't have the hoody anymore, it seemed that it became a fire starter as only scraps were left. As I looked at him, I saw that practically half his body was covered in metal.

"So? You look cooler without it" Beast Boy put it.

"Yeah, like I'm taking fashion advice from the guy in the goofy mask" The man responded with a disbelieving look on his face.

"Goofy? My mask is cool. Isn't it? Raven? Super Girl?" He turned towards us.

Raven and I shook our heads along with the man.

"But…what about my secret identity?" Beast Boy seemed actually afraid about if people knew about his secret Identity.

"What secret Identity? You're Green." Raven put it mildly.

At this revelation, Beast Boy had nothing to say, and in the end decided to take off the mask, revealing green hair.

"This isn't over, not that we've interfered-" Robin said walking up to the four of us with the Alien girl on his right side.

"-Trogaar will strike harder. It is only a matter of-" the girl was interrupted as this Trogaar person appeared in the sky once again via an electric current.

"Fools! The Earth scum were warned. Your insolence will be punished. Your city shall be destroyed." And as soon as the transmission ended, the space ship from earlier moved into view above Jump City with its cannons locked onto us.

"Great" Raven stated dryly.

I shook my head, oh well….I wanted action when I left, and action I got. Can't go back on my word/actions now.

"So, after trashing a pizza place and a perfectly good video store, now we've managed to make a humongous space gecko mad enough to vaporize our entire town?" Beast Boy asked sarcastically, hands on his head for emphasis.

"Go team"

"All the Fault is yours! I commanded you leave me alone, but you insisted on the 'being nice'!" The Alien girl shouted at Robin, and it seemed to me that her head was going to explode.

"My Fault!" Robin retaliated, "You blast me, you kiss me," I could practically see the sparks fly between the two of them, "but you never stop to mention that they have a giant particle weapon?"

It was at this time that Beast Boy and the other man started yelling at each other for dragging each other in to this mess. I just looked at Raven, and saw that she was trying to concentrate.

"QUIET!" I yelled, my voice echoing around the area as they instantly quieted. All of them were glaring at me, but I didn't care. They were getting too loud.

"Look. It doesn't matter how we got into this mess. We're in it, and we will get out of it-together." Robin stated, walking forward so that he was in the middle of the little circle we had somehow managed to create. "Come on, we've got a city to save."

We traveled onto the ship via Raven's Powers. Which creeped Beast Boy out, and he wasn't afraid to complain about it, that is until Raven stared at him, almost asking for him to continue. Which he didn't.

"We have to get to the firing controls. There isn't much time" Robin whispered, stepping out from where we were hiding. I was currently floating over everyone else, as I was short, and I can't really see that well over people taller than me. So I followed Robin out and down the hallway, that is until I saw that Raven wasn't following. So I went back to her.

"You want to tell me why you seem to always be by yourself?" I asked her, smiling.

"You heard the kid, I don't exactly 'fit in'" She replied.

"You fit in just fine! I'm half alien, the other girl _is _alien, one dude's green and the other is half metal. You're fine." I told her, pulling her along with me as we headed down the hallway to find the others.

We managed to find the others, just as they had been caught by the alien people that I can never remember their names. "Great, another beating…" I said sarcastically.

With a shout I brought my hand back and then let the nearest couple of aliens have their fill, pushing them into the wall, knocking them out. I then brought my leg around and took out two more aliens. When I stopped , all the others were knocked out by the other teens in our little mismatched group. We then hurried off down the hallway, and as we approached the door I could hear one of the aliens yelling something. "The Earth Scum shall learn…it takes more than five juvenile heroes to defy the mighty Lord Trogaar!" Yep…egotistical much?

And with that said I used my fists and punched in the door, creating an explosion as the wires in the door exploded once they were ripped from the door. Robin went in ahead of me as I floated in with the alien girl and Raven. The girl had her hands lit up with Energy. "We're not five heroes. We're one team." Robin said, just as Trogaar roared and the aliens on the bridge attacked us. I managed to push back one of the aliens with a punch and then I kept on him, I hardly let him have an opening, but I didn't count on one of his friends coming up behind me. I was smacked to the side and slammed into the wall. Sliding down it I shook my head before getting back up and flying back over to the two of them and smashing them both over to the wall. However, I was gang piled and then threw against the wall with such force that I left a sizeable dent in the metal.

"Get away from my Friends!" Raven shouted from the other side of the bridge. She had Beast Boy with her. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" her powers then seemed to explode from her and blew the roof off of the Bridge, causing the ship to lose power, making it fall into the water below.

However, after that, it seemed that every alien on board except Trogaar was knocked out, meaning that he was going after Raven as she had destroyed the ship practically. Before he did though, and before I could fly over and punch him one, The man with the metal body (Note to self: find out what his name is) used a canon from his arm to knock the Lord out.

"Alright, I'm only gonna say this once." He began grinning, "Boo-yah!"

The Next morning, we were all standing on the island in the middle of the bay, looking up at the sun as it was beginning to rise. "That's quite a view" Raven commented.

"Somebody ought to build a house out here" Cyborg (Ha! Found out his Name!) said, also agreeing.

"Yeah, if you like sunshine and the beach" Beast Boy contributed.

"You know, you're kind of funny" Raven told Beast boy after he nudged her with his elbow.

"You think I'm funny?" Beast Boy begins to laugh and I swear I saw Diamonds in his eyes, "Dude! I know some jokes!" Raven looked appauled.

I walked over to Robin and placed a hand on his shoulder. " Alright?" He nodded. "Good, because I don't think that solo thing is going to work out for you. Just saying" I smiled.

"Please."

We all turned around to spot the alien girl dressed in a purple top and skirt with purple boots to match. She also had a silver collar that reached down over her shoulders with an arm bracelet. "I look…nice?"

"I still don't know your name." Robin says, walking forward to meet her. I let my hand drop from his shoulder.

"In your language, it would be Starfire" Starfire finally introduced herself.

"Well, then Welcome to Earth Starfire" I said from behind Robin as I walked forward.

"I thank you all for your bravery and help, and I wish to ask permission...to remain here. Where the people are most strange... but also most kind." At this statement, I noticed that Starfire began to blush, and I just smirked.

"You don't need our permission." Raven commented from behind me,

"But if you want our Friendship, you've got it." Robin said, grinning.

"Guess we could all use some new friends" Cyborg said as the rest of the group came from behind me.

" Besides, we kind of made a good team." Beast Boy said, and I had to agree with him.

" I thought we might want to keep in touch – So Cyborg and I designed these." Robin pulled out six communicators that were yellow and black in design and circular.

"Made 'em outta my own circuits." Cyborg said, after they had been handed out to each of us.

"When there's trouble, you know who to call" Robin finished as I looked up and smiled.

" Yep…You know who to call."

**Alright Guys, I decided that in honor of it being Christmas (and because I am suddenly hooked on Teen Titans) that I would do a story of it. I plan to make Super Girl fall in love for someone, but that is up to you. I'll post a poll on my profile page so that you all can vote on it. Also, Please Review! – Darkgirl12 Out!**


End file.
